When You Believe
by FuTuReAwEsOmNeSs
Summary: You've had bad days, right? Compared to The Keepers, yours are probably pitiful. Lets see.. Philby gets hit by a boulder, Willa has a secret, and somebodys in trouble. For them? This is a normal month.


Okay people, here it is! If y'all have been waiting, bam! INTRODUCING...

CHAPTER 1 OF ' WHEN YOU BELIEVE'

Waking up, Willa's mind registered everything that happened. With Philby at her side, She thought he would protect her, keep her safe. Instead, Malifecent threw a 500 pound boulder on him. The Keepers tried everything, but its only been a couple hours. Looking over at him, she saw Finn and Amanda by each other. She choked on tears when she finally saw Philby. Lying on the ground, with his bloody arm and a big gash on his forehead, he still looked cute. She nudged his arm, but he just groaned. Willa smiled. Seeing him like this, made her sad but still happy, knowing he wasn't dead, only unconscious. Willa looked over to Charlene and Maybeck. A happy couple, they were twisted in each other. Sometimes having arguments, they were cute together, and always made up. Willa then saw Finn grumble something to Amanda that sounded something like, " I like cows..." Amanda shifted her position to where her face was buried in his chest. Willa sighed and kissed Philby on the forehead.

Crawling to Charlene, she nudged her, careful to not wake Maybeck.

"Charlene..." Willa whispered. Charlene shot up with a yelp.

"What was THAT for?!" She wisper yelled.

"We have to get Wayne!" Willa whisper yelled back.

Charlene nodded and got up. Turning to Amanda, she shook Amanda awake. Soon, all of the Keepers were awake, expect for Philby. Willa bent down, and picked him up. Amanda saw this, and put her hand on Willa's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Willa. This has happened before, and Wayne would know what to do." Amanda reassured Willa. She just sighed in response, and walked straight forward.

Amanda sighed and turned to Finn.

"She is so brave. If that happened to you, I wouldn't be able to handle it." Amanda said to him.

Finn smiled, and planted a kiss on her lips. He grabbed her hand.

"If that happened to me, you would make it. You would." He said. Finn turned to Willa's direction, and walked in her steps, dragging Amanda along with him.

"OW." Amanda said.

Smirking, Finn pulled her wrist more.

"Be quiet. You know it doesn't hurt." Finn reasoned.

" Ohhhhh. OHHHH. You don't tell ME to be quiet." Amanda said.

"Yes, yes I do-" Finn was cut off by Amanda's lips on his.

By the time they pulled back, the group was ahead of them.

Amanda ran, as she was much faster than Finn, catching up with Charlene and Maybeck before Finn.

" What's happened?" She asked Charlene.

" Willa started crying."Charlene replied.

Amanda looked at Willa, and for sure, she was crying. Veering left, she walked toward one of the Main Street USA benches, and collasped on it. Amanda ran to her, because Willa looked like she was about to faint or be sick. Sitting next to her, Amanda asked the one question that was on her mind.

" Willa, what is going on and whats wrong?" Amanda asked. Willa set Philby's head on her lap, making his limp body tump over.

" I can't take it. Not without Philby. I can't do anything without him. He was my other puzzle peice, my Winnie to the Pooh. I need him in my life. Not just his unconscious body." Willa said all at once, with tears streaming down her face. Charlene ran over, followed by Maybeck, followed by Finn, who was panting like a dog.

" Willa, it'll be okay! Just stay strong and believe in him!" Charlene cried. The boys nodded, and Maybeck whispered something in Charlene's ear. Charlene nodded, and the Maybeck and Finn ran to the Fire station.

" They're gonna get Wayne." Charlene said.

Willa nodded, and hugged Philby's body.

Soon Wayne, Finn, and Maybeck appeared at the door. They walked toward the girls, and Willa sighed.

"Oh My Disney, did you hear that?" Willa said. Charlene shook her head and leaned toward Willa, and she heard it and saw it.

Philby's eyes fluttered open. "Willa?" He mumbled. Willa cried, and kissed him.


End file.
